


Just Good Fun

by YoshisGallery



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshisGallery/pseuds/YoshisGallery
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby invite Thomas in on some of their "just good fun".Companion piece to one of these illustrations (NSFW): https://baraag.net/@yoshi/103029765397226173





	Just Good Fun

The end of a long, hot Friday finally arrived. As the sun set over the park, Thomas hustled over to the house, catching up with Mordecai and Rigby as the two were about to head inside. He was glad he managed to catch them before they disappeared, as he'd finally gotten up his courage after so many weeks of trying. "Hey guys, ya wanna hang out? I don't have any plans tonight."

Mordecai and Rigby turned to face the eager young intern, who stopped at the bottom of the porch stairs. After an uncomfortable pause, Mordecai shrugged.

"Hmm, I dunno, Thomas, Rigby and I were planning on doing a little... partying tonight," he said, cocking his eyebrow and elbowing Rigby, who snickered and shushed Mordecai.

"Really? Dude, I'd LOVE to join you guys! Seriously!"

"You sure, Thomas? We get kinda... loose." Mordecai then carefully revealed the bottle of whiskey he'd been concealing under his wadded up overshirt, making sure neither Benson nor Pops were around to see.

Thomas's eyes got wide and his smile broke a little. "Uhmm... yeah, sure," he laughed nervously. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of getting drunk, as he wasn't yet 21 and wasn't much of a partier, but he really wanted to be better friends with the only two coworkers that actually treated him well.

Mordecai glanced at Rigby, who gave Thomas a once-over with mischievous look in his eye. The shorter man then grinned and nodded at Mordecai, indicating his approval. "A bit big, but I'm sure I can handle it."

Thomas's heart skipped a beat. He MUST have misunderstood. 

"Alright, dude... I suppose it would be more fun with three," Mordecai said slyly, stepping down to ground level and putting his arm around Thomas's shoulders. Thomas's eyes bulged out at the surprising familiarity. Then, at the top of the stairs, Rigby gave Thomas a swat on his rear, winked, and hurried upstairs, shedding his sweaty shirt. "I get first shower!"

His heart racing, Thomas let Mordecai lead inside, up the stairs, and into the guys' bedroom. Rigby's clothes were already on the floor, and he could hear the shower going down the hall.

"Um... Mordecai, are you and Rigby... uh," he stammered meekly.

Mordecai snickered, noticing how tense Thomas had become. He could tell the younger man was still eager, but needed to be put at ease. "No, dude, don't worry. Rigby and I are just good friends."

Standing behind him, Mordecai put his hands on Thomas's sweaty shoulders and started rubbing gently. "Is this alright with you?" he said softly, rolling the tight muscles in his hands.

Thomas's shorts were already tenting out dramatically. "Y-yeah. I've just... never..." he managed, his breathing deep and shaky.

"No worries, man. You'll like it, I guarantee it," he whispered, his mouth an inch from Thomas's ear. Hesitantly, Thomas nodded.

Mordecai then reached down and gently tugged the bottom of Thomas's shirt up. Obediently, the younger, stronger man lifted his arms and allowed Mordecai to peel the sweat-dampened black shirt up and over his head. Mordecai tossed it on the floor, and then gently put his hands under Thomas's arms and on his broad, lightly haired chest, caressing it softly. Thomas whimpered and tilted his head back.

"Hey, don't start without me, you bastards!" 

Thomas jumped violently at the sudden intrusion. Rigby came into the room wearing only a grin and a towel around his waist, then closed the door behind him.

Mordecai let Thomas free of his embrace and playfully pushed him towards the door. "Your turn, dude, you smell kinda ripe."

"O-okay," Thomas said meekly, and fumbled his way out into the hallway and to the bathroom, his erection still raging painfully in his shorts and his head swimming with the shockingly sudden emotions and sensations. After stripping down, he climbed into the shower and scrubbed himself clean as quickly as possible, still painfully erect. After finishing the shower, he toweled off and put his shorts back on, then hurried back towards the bedroom, hoping no one was around to see him running around the house half-naked.

Sliding quickly into in the bedroom, Thomas noticed Mordecai was sitting on the side of his bed, down to only his boxers. Rigby was lying back on the bed, wearing only the loosely-draped towel. Both had already poured a large glass of whiskey and cola, and were passing it back and forth while watching some TV. "Alright, my turn," Mordecai grinned, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. "Behave yourselves!"

The tall, slender man passed by Thomas, gave him a grin, and then closed the bedroom door behind him. There was an awkward silence as Thomas stood holding his left arm with his right hand over his chest, trying not to look at anything in particular and especially not at the short, cute, and mostly-naked man right in front of him. Finally Rigby rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, Thomas, come sit down."

Thomas hesitantly moved over to the bed and sat stiffly. 

"Have a drink, man, it'll loosen you up."

Thomas took a swig from the glass and coughed. "Jeez, that's pretty strong," handing it back. Rigby sat up, took a large gulp, then set the now mostly-empty cup on the nightstand. He then leaned towards Thomas and put his hands on the larger man's shoulders, rubbing them as Mordecai had earlier. Thomas started a bit, but soon relaxed as the tingly warmth in his belly started to spread to his limbs.

"I know it's your first time, man, but don't worry. It's just good fun."

Thomas nodded and breathed deeply.

"...You like him, don't you?"

Thomas froze in place as his heart started hammering.

"Yeah, I knew it. He likes you too. But don't you dare tell him I told you."

Thomas remained silent, but was breathing again, if a bit more raggedly. Rigby then reached down to where Thomas's shorts bulged out from his crotch, and wrapped his hands around the solid object within. Thomas gasped and whimpered. 

"Wow... Looks like I'm right about all sorts of things," Rigby purred, stroking the impressive member through the thick fabric of his shorts. After the initial shock, Thomas quickly began to revel in his first touch by another man. It was at once so strange and so familiar.

The door opened quietly, and Mordecai slinked in, closing it quickly behind him. "Dammit, Rigby, you were supposed to wait for me!"

"You took too long!" Rigby shot back, still slowly stroking the impressive bulge in Thomas's shorts.

"Whatever. Let's not keep our guest waiting any longer, shall we?" As Thomas stared, Mordecai kneeled at the edge of the bed and deftly started undoing Thomas's fly. Reaching in, he eagerly scooped the large, solid cock out into the open, already sticky with precum. 

"Daaaaamn," both Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"Heh," Thomas managed weakly, then leaned back into Rigby's chest, as Mordecai stroked his shaft and balls lightly with his fingertips while Rigby caressed Thomas's chest and belly. Yeah, he was definitely very glad he finally took the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> (Obviously this was written before Thomas' true identity was revealed.)


End file.
